Tarde de estudio
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: One-Shot: Nunca volvería a pedirle a su novio que la ayudara con los estudios... o quizás si. HITSUKARIN. ADV: Lemmon explícito y fuerte, menores de 18 años abstenerse de leer, pero como sé que no lo harán pues queda bajo su responsabilidad, disfruten ;). Dejen sus opiniones.


-¡Agh, esto es imposible!- chilló revolviéndose violentamente sus cabellos azabache, soltando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra y apenas conteniéndose de arrojar los malditos apuntes a la mierda.

-Como no pases este examen perderás el año- comentó monótonamente el peliblanco desde la comodidad de su cama, sin voltear a mirar a su alterada novia que estaba a nada de sufrir un ataque de histeria en el piso de su alcoba.

-No puedo, no entiendo nada- soltó con angustia, dejando que su frente golpeara contra la pequeña mesita de café en donde había desperdigado todas sus hojas de estudio. Él abrió uno de sus ojos con la ceja ligeramente arqueada.

-Creo que exageras, no es tan difícil- le quitó importancia. Ella se levanto como si tuviera un resorte y lo miró indignada.

-¡Es muy fácil para ti decirlo, cerebrito! Tienes mucha cara para quedarte allí acostado sin ayudarme, ¿acaso no te importa si suspendo?- frunció profundamente el ceño, enviándole rayitos con la mirada.

-No me haz pedido que te ayudara- comentó como si fuera un detalle obvio, ella lo miró con los ojos ampliados.

-¡Te pregunté si podía venir a tu casa a estudiar, creo que eso estaba implícito!- exclamó alzando la voz. Una largo suspiro lleno de fastidio salió de los labios del albino, enfureciéndola aún más.

-¿Entonces, quieres que te ayude?- quiso saber, con media sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a darse la vuelta para enfrentar a las notas de biología alias escrituras del diablo, ignorándolo.

No volvería a contar con él para el estudio nunca, el muy maldito solo sabía burlarse de ella por su gran déficit de atención.

En eso estaba pensando cuando sintió unos labios pasarse por su cuello con lentitud, dejando besos intensos desde su clavícula hasta llegar a detrás de su oreja.

-No sería capaz de ayudarte ni aunque quisiera- susurró en su oído antes de atrapar su lóbulo entre sus dientes y tirar sensualmente de él -¿Entiendes? Mi manera de enseñarte podría resultar algo... intensa- pasó sus brazos por su plano vientre y coló las manos por debajo de su ajustada camiseta y acariciando con las yemas de los dedos sus costillas.

-Y-yo... - movió la cabeza para dejarle más espacio a su cuello que él no tardo en devorar con hambre, succionando su piel, repartiendo mordidas en toda su extensión y dando lengüetazos de vez en vez. ¡Dios, se sentía tan bien! -P-por favor- susurró, gimiendo al sentir como las grandes manos de él tomaban sus pechos y los amasaban con fuerza, estrujándolos y moviéndolos a su antojo.

Adoraba la forma que Toshiro tenía de tocarla. Se convertía completamente cuando la tocaba, ese chico frío y serio se convertía en el amante más pasional que podía haber. Era capaz de dominarla con solo un roce de sus dedos..

-Tú lo pediste- la advirtió en voz baja, sugerente -Por cada respuesta equivocada habrá un castigo- le dio un fuerte pellizcón a sus pezones erguidos ante la última palabra, arrancándole un chillido cargado de doloroso placer -Con cada respuesta acertada, una recompensa- regresó a los besos en su cuello y siguió bajando hasta el delgado hombro descubierto por esa blusa de una sola manga. Succionó con avidez la blanca piel de la sola y sonrió satisfecho al notar cómo una pequeña marca enrojecía lentamente. Al mismo tiempo, fue deslizando su mano derecha hasta colarla dentro de la calza de deportes de la morena, atravesando sin dificultad la barrera de su ropa interior y acariciando con lentitud los pliegue húmedos de su intimidad.

-Entiendo- susurró. De inmediato el peliblanco la sentó sobre la mesita, sin importarle el arrugar las hojas de estudio, y la miró desde abajo con una sonrisa lobuna.

-Bien. Comencemos- con su dedo comenzó a trazar el contorno de sus labios vaginales por sobre la tela oscura, haciéndola gemir -Dime qué tipos de microbios que existen- ordenó.

-Virus... b-bacterias, ho-hongos- soltó una exclamación al sentir cómo rozaba superficialmente su perla con la yema de su pulgar para luego comenzar a dibujar pequeños círculos a su alrededor, sin llegar a tocarlo.

-Muy bien- la alagó el peliblanco, masajeando sus muslos y hundiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas y aspirando con fuerza el olor de la humedad que ya se había echo presente, mordisqueando la carne sensible.

La morena amplió los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás, chillando al sentir cómo el peliblanco le metía dos dedos en su canal aún con las calza y su ropa interior de por medio.

-T-Toshiro... y-yo, yo... - el aludido detuvo sus movimientos y arrancó con violencia las prendas inferiores de su novia, arrojándolas sin cuidado antes de volver a hundirse en su intimidad, penetrándola con su lengua.

Los gemidos y chillidos no se hicieron esperar y pronto la habitación se llenó con los gritos de la morena.

-Me vengo... ¡me vengo!- sus manos fueron a tirar fuertemente de los cabellos albinos, hundiendo su rostro contra su intimidad. En respuesta el peliblanco sacó su lengua de su interior y atrapó su clítoris entre sus dientes, tirando de él y haciéndola explotar con fuerza.

Los ojos de Karin comenzaron a nublarse y su cuerpo comenzó a caer laxo hacia delante, siendo detenida por el torso desnudo de su su novio, que le pasó un brazo por la espalda y el otro por debajo de las rodillas.

La cargó gentilmente y la llevó hasta su cama. La morena se encontraba con los ojos entre abiertos y la respiración agitada. Aún sentía los hormigueos de su orgasmo y los espasmos en su vagina. Gimió al sentir como se sentaba sobre su pelvis y presionaba su erección contra ella.

-Aún falta, princesa- el peliblanco se sacó la camiseta oscura, mirando con deseo la imagen de su novia desnuda de la cintura para abajo, con las blusa levantada dejando al descubierto uno de sus prominentes pechos, que subían y bajaban al ritmo de su alterada respiración, su cabello desordenado esparcido en la almohada y su expresión ida que dejaba en evidencia el estado de éxtasis por el que recientemente había pasado. Simplemente perfecta.

-O-odio que... me llames así- se quejó, jadeando. Él sonrió abalanzándose a sus labios, saboreando su boca con su lengua explorando cada rincón de su boca. No importaba cuanto lo hiciera, era imposible saciarse de ella.

-Lo se, pero no encuentro otro apelativo más adecuado- comentó con galantería, haciéndola bufar, sin embargo, fue imposible que una pequeña sonrisa no tirara de sus labios. Detalló minuciosamente el rostro elegante y perfecto de su novio, desde su cabello blanco como la nieve, pasando por sus ojos verdes como dos grandes esmeraldas pulidas a consciencia y sus labios delgados y llenos. Sus ojos bajaron a su cuerpo delgado y escultural, sus pectorales bien marcados, sus ocho abdominales bien trabajados gracias a los rigurosos entrenamientos de soccer, las marcas que delineaban un poco sus costillas. Sus ojos volvieron a pasar por sus pectorales, mordiéndose el labio ante la vista de aquella sexy barra de acero quirúrgico atravesando su pezón izquierdo. Como siempre le pasaba, sus manos volaron por si mismas a su pecho, empujando las duras bolitas de carne hacia adentro y arrancando un profundo suspiro de sus labios

Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, se incorporó y atrapó el delicioso pezón del peliblanco entre sus labios, gimiendo ante la sensación fría del piercing y sorbiendo la deliciosa carne que atravesaba.

-Maldita sea, debo hacerme el otro cuanto antes- gruñó Toshiro, llevando su mano a la nuca de la morena y estrellando sus labios contra los de ella con fuerza, volviendo a invadir su boca y recostándola nuevamente en su cama, se separó de ella solo unos segundos para quitarle esa molesta blusa.

Sus manos fueron a desabrochar su sujetador al mismo tiempo que atrapaba su lengua y la succionaba deseoso. Karin se apartó para tomar aire pero no pasó mucho antes de que él volviera a tomar sus labios. Sus dedos pellizcaron con fuerza sus pezones y cuando la escuchó gemir se detuvo solo para tomar ambos pezones en su boca y mordisquearlos con deseo, provocando gemidos constantes en ella cuando comenzó a sorber de ellos casi como si fuera un bebé.

-Toshiro... te quiero dentro- murmuró la pelinegra, tirando de los cabellos del moreno para hacerlo regresar a sus labios. Sus lenguas comenzaron un baile desenfrenado al mismo tiempo que sus manos soltaban el cinturón de sus vaqueros y los bajaban de un tirón junto con los boxers, pasando la mano por todo el largo de su erección, masajeando la punta con su pulgar. Una sonrisa arrogante tiró de los labios del aludido, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ella que no pudo sino excitarse más al sentirlo acariciar sus caderas y besarle el cuello, dejando mordiscos aquí y allá.

Ambos soltaron un fuerte gemido en cuanto él entro en ella y comenzó a envestirla con rudeza. Una, dos, tres estocadas y se arrodilló llevándosela con él, viendo complacido el cómo Karin ampliaba sus ojos al sentir su miembro abriendo la entrada de su útero. Las penetraciones se volvieron violentas en cuanto ella comenzó a participar saltando sobre él, recibiendo sus envistes con fuerza y gritando loca de placer, especialmente al sentir como el peliblanco volvía a apoderarse de sus pezones y los mordisqueaba como si fueran chicle, abandonándolos de vez en vez para dejar chupetones en sus pechos y clavícula, conteniendo así todos los gemidos llenos de placer que la intimidad de ella le generaba. Karin era condenadamente apretada y su miembro no era exactamente pequeño, generando una increíble sensación de ahogo de la cual no quería ni querría librarse nunca.

-Toshiro... gi-gime, quiero escu... escucharteee... - le rogó, jugando con la barra en su pecho. ¿Cómo negarse a esa petición?

-Karin... m-me encantas- gimoteó en el oído de la morena. Se echó hacia atrás en la cama y tomó sus nalgas con ambas manos, abriéndolas y rosando con un dedo la entrada de su trasero al mismo tiempo que la impulsaba para empalarse más duramente con su falo.

-¡L-luego no podré ca... caminar!- gritó, enloqueciéndolo. Él también comenzó a alzar sus caderas y tras otras pocas envestidas ella llegó gritando su nombre a todo pulmón, cayendo exhausta sobre él segundos después. Sin embargo, él no se detuvo, continuó moviéndose con fuerza, aprovechando las contracciones de ella que exprimían su miembro para llegar a su propio climax con un gruñido casi bestial.

Ambos se quedaron quietos en la cama, jadeantes. El peliblanco acariciando tiernamente su espalda de arriba a abajo en un intento de ayudarla a calmar su respiración, sonriendo satisfecho de tenerla así, entre sus brazos.

-No aprendí nada de biología- comentó ella con voz somnolienta, arrancándole una fuerte carcajada al de piel canela.

-Te dije que podría ayudarte ni aunque quisiera- le recordó con diversión, fijándose en su rostro tranquilo y con los ojos completamente cerrados, amaba verla cuando dormía sobre su pecho. Entonces ella frunció un poco el ceño y lo miró severa.

-Más vale que no se te pase por la cabeza darle tutorías a nadie más- le advirtió amenazante, aunque con sus mejillas rojas como tomates le era muy difícil tomarla enserio. De echo, solo le daban ganas de volver a tomarla como hacía minutos. No pudo evitar volver a soltar una risita -Te lo digo enserio, te castro- le aseguró aún ceñuda, él asintió y plantó un largo beso en sus labios, moviéndose apacible pero deseoso de más, siempre desearía más.

-Nunca- aseguró con una sonrisa una vez se separaron. Ella lo miró complacida y se incorporó levemente solo para sacar su miembro ahora flácido de su interior, gimiendo nuevamente ante la sensación en su sensible intimidad. Luego volvió a recostarse sobre él, tomando la almohada al otro lado de la cama y acomodándola bajo la cabeza del peliblanco y tapándolos a ambos con una sábana.

Sobra decir que la suya fue la peor nota de biología en la historia de las malas notas, pero tras unas cuantas palabras de su novio alias el mejor alumno del último año de preparatoria, el profesor decidió darle una segunda oportunidad. Con la sola condición de estudiar _arduamente_ junto con Toshiro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Oh. My. God!

Al fin! Al fin terminé un fic! Y lo mejor es que fue en solo cuatro horas! Esto es increíble! Por fin luego de una eternidad sin poder escribir nada me sale algo bien, y nada menos que un lemmon, que tal?

Antes que nada, quiero decirles que no, no estoy muerta! Sigo aquí, vivita y coleando aunque con un problema de creatividad extraordinario!

Ya les digo, no he podido escribir casi nada! No saben como sufro al ver sus comentarios rogándome por actualizar y al ponerme frente al teclado en un word no poder escribir una mísera letra, es la peor sensación del mundo!

Espero que sean capaces de perdonarme pero, hey! Ya estoy trabajando en TVLP, no puedo prometerles que lo sacaré mañana pasado, pero lo sacaré y es una promesa, se los debo! aún así, no se me ocurre muy bien como desarrollarlo, alguna idea? Estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Sin título tiene el comienzo del siguiente cap pero aún no me decido como continuar (y por no me decido me refiero a que, de nuevo, no tengo ni pu** idea de como hacerlo) pero también les prometo que estoy trabajando en él!

Sus reviews me ayudarán mucho a inspirarme o forzarme a escribir algo decente, así que por favor se los ruego, es por una amiga necesitada!

Díganme que les pareció este lemmon, sinceras opiniones. Necesito contactar con ustedes.

Este fic va dedicado a dos personitas; mi querida hermana, no es lo que prometí para tu cumpleaños pero estoy segura que estarás complacida y sino, por ya haré otro para compensarte. Mejor tarde que nunca, muy feliz cumpleaños, y eh aquí tu regalo.

La segunda personita es MajoPatashify, una de mis lectoras no-fantasmas que últimamente ha brillado por su ausencia, extraño tus comentarios, amiga! Ojalá leas esto y me dejes otro de esos hermosos reviews que tanto he extrañado!

Bien, las amo mis preciosas y últimamente abandonadas lectoras, prometo intentar volver a retomar el ritmo y si me ayudan, pues mejor! Denme reviews y sugerencias de One-Shots o Two-Shots que les gustaría que hiciera, creo que sería una buena manera de volver a la acción!

Saludos!


End file.
